


Good Boy

by chimwonshik



Series: House of Blossoms [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Taekwoon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimwonshik/pseuds/chimwonshik
Summary: “One day, I’m going to tie your hands behind your back and tell you what a good boy you are over and over until you come untouched. I bet you could, couldn’t you?”Wonshik holds true to his promise.-Can be read as a standalone.





	Good Boy

 

 

 

Taekwoon sits naked at the foot of the bed, watching his boyfriend arrange their full-length mirror in front of him until he can see himself staring back. He’s already hard and he soothes his hands over his thighs, biting his lip. He wants to touch himself, but Wonshik had made it explicitly clear that wasn’t allowed when he’d burst into the bedroom and ordered him to strip five minutes ago.

He lets his gaze trail over Wonshik’s bare shoulder blades and down to the boxers he’s still wearing. It's a view he never tires of, but right now, he's more eager for the moment when he'll slip them down his thighs and come to the bed to join him.

Once he's satisfied by the mirror placement, Wonshik turns to Taekwoon with a gleam in his eyes and the outline of his erection straining against his boxers. Taekwoon is expecting a little bit of his usual teasing before he slides them down, but instead, he climbs onto the bed and situates himself behind him so Taekwoon is sat in the V of his legs. His dark eyes in the mirror trail over his body like the ghost of his fingertips and Taekwoon shivers.

He turns his head to kiss him, but Wonshik twists away.

“Not yet.”

Taekwoon huffs through his nose in frustration. “What are we doing?”

“ _You_ are about to come.”

Taekwoon puts his hand over Wonshik’s at his hip and tries to coax it towards his cock, but Wonshik chuckles.

“I’m not going to use my hands.”

“Mmm?” Taekwoon hums, expectantly turning his head back towards his mouth. Wonshik chuckles again, his breath skating over Taekwoon’s lips.

“Or my mouth,” he murmurs. “At least, not in the way you’re thinking.”

Taekwoon groans and drops his head back against Wonshik’s shoulder. “How then?” he asks, impatiently.

“By being a good boy.”

Taekwoon gasps and lifts his head, turning to face Wonshik with his mouth open and taking in the playful sparkle in his boyfriend’s eyes. He swallows hard, glancing at the mirror in front of them and at their position at the foot of the bed.

He licks his lips. “I thought you were going to tie me up.”

He knows that's what Wonshik said, has had his words tattooed on the inside of his mind ever since he made the promise two months ago.

_One day, I’m going to tie your hands behind your back and tell you what a good boy you are over and over until you come untouched. I bet you could, couldn’t you?_

Wonshik smiles and drags the tip of his nose up the side of Taekwoon’s neck. “I know that’s what I said, but I realised I don’t need to.” He tilts his head to watch Taekwoon in the mirror, dark eyes sly and hooded. “I know all I need to do is tell you to keep your hands on the bed and you’ll do it, no restraints needed. Because you’re such a good boy, Taekwoon. You always obey everything I tell you to do.”

Taekwoon’s breathing starts to elevate, his eyes sliding out of focus. At just those words, a bead of precome has already started trickling down the head of his cock and he knows it won't be long until he's dripping on the sheets between his spread legs.

He’s not going to survive this.

His hands land on Wonshik’s thighs, squeezing so as not to give in to the desire to touch himself, but Wonshik’s voice has taken on that low and husky tone that never fails to send shivers down his spine even without it being breathed into his ear. Like this, his whole body quivers with it, the hairs on his arms standing up, and his hand twitches, needing just one stroke, something to take the edge off, but Wonshik’s fingers encircle his wrists. He pulls Taekwoon’s hands away and presses them palm down to the mattress either side of his thighs spread around him instead.

Taekwoon’s hips squirm and he whimpers.

“Shhh,” Wonshik soothes. “I know you can do this for me, Taekwoon. And do you know how sure I am? How sure I am that you're going to be a good boy for me?”

Taekwoon bites his lip and shakes his head.

“So sure that I haven’t even thought of a punishment for you if you disobey, because I know I won’t need one. I know you won’t let me down. I know how much you like being a good boy for me.”

Taekwoon swallows and nods, his hands fisting in the sheets, the drop of precome now trickling down his shaft.

Wonshik is hard behind him, he can feel the shape of it pressing against his lower back, still trapped in the confines of his boxers. Taekwoon rocks his hips against him, wanting to make him feel good, but—

“None of that,” Wonshik warns, voice as gentle and dangerous as the cracking of thin ice, and Taekwoon freezes, staring at his own panic-stricken face in the mirror.

“It's okay, kitten,” Wonshik breathes in his ear, and the endearment, along with the trace of a reassuring smile, helps Taekwoon to relax. “I'm not mad. I know you're just trying to put me first, always ready to take my cock just like a good boy should. Like the other day, on your knees and waiting for me as soon as I got home.”

Taekwoon breathes a curse as he remembers.

Having Wonshik as his boyfriend, he’s at least halfway to being hard ninety-nine percent of the time, and that day last week had been no different. He’d received a text saying Wonshik was leaving work and would be home soon, but then heavy traffic had meant he was almost an hour late and Taekwoon had been about ready to climb the walls. He’d stretched himself open on his fingers until he was sloppy with lube and waited in the entryway on his knees, ass up and cheek pressed to the laminate flooring. Wonshik hadn’t even bothered taking off his clothes when he opened the door and found him there, just pulled himself out of his jeans, dropped to his knees behind him and filled him up. Taekwoon didn't know if he'd even bothered to shut the door. He didn't care.

He swells with pride to know how much it had pleased him.

“You were such a needy slut that day,” Wonshik murmurs and Taekwoon can see in the mirror how his eyes have glazed over, like he’s reliving it. He rolls his hips, rubbing his clothed erection against Taekwoon’s lower back, then places his hands behind himself on the mattress and shifts his weight, giving himself better leverage to thrust, his voice gone darker and deeper as he throws his head back and groans. Taekwoon’s body is racked with the vibrations of it, chest heaving as he stares at Wonshik in the mirror, at his bared throat and open mouth. The line of his jaw.

Taekwoon’s cock throbs at the sight where it stands neglected between his thighs.

Wonshik chuckles, his mouth returning to Taekwoon’s ear to murmur, “But then again, when aren't you?” He pins Taekwoon in his gaze above the beginnings of an impish smirk. “Look at you, licking your lips. I bet it won't be long until you’re fucking into your own fist and coming all over yourself because you just can't wait anymore.”

Taekwoon whimpers and shakes his head, fingers tightening in the sheets to prove he isn’t going to let go.

He watches as Wonshik smiles against his ear, the mischief melting away to fondness. “You’re right. You’d never do that, would you, kitten? Not when I’ve forbidden it. Because you're always such a good boy for me. Always make me proud.”

It's taking everything Taekwoon has not to squirm against him, his toes flexing against the carpet as his eyes slip shut and his head lolls back onto Wonshik’s shoulder. He’s shaking with the effort to stay still, his cock throbbing and _aching_ to be touched.

He doesn't understand how Wonshik can affect him like this, just two words from his lips able to have him a touch away from coming and barely able to keep his eyes open. But it feels so good to know how pleased he is with him, how proud.

There’s a tight ball of fire flaring hotter and hotter in his groin with only one place to go, his cock straining for that one touch that will send him over the edge. Or that one utterance more.

And Wonshik can see it. “If I say it one more time, are you going to come?”

Taekwoon sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, knuckles white where his fists are clenched in the sheets, and he nods, vigorously.

Wonshik hums, lips in the mirror twisting into a smirk. “No, you won’t. I haven’t said you can come yet. And I know you’re my good boy who always does what I say.”

Taekwoon’s hips tremble, wanting to buck just once, tears in his eyes. He's so sensitive right now, he thinks just the whisper of a breeze would be enough to set him off.

“ _Please_ ,” he whimpers.

He stares at himself in the mirror through lidded eyes, at the flush high in his cheeks and his lips bitten red, his Adam’s apple bobbing with every desperate swallow. He can see from here how his limbs are trembling, muscles tense, how his cock jumps when Wonshik’s warm breath cascades down the side of his neck.

He can’t handle much more and Wonshik knows it.

“Shhh, I won’t tease anymore,” he promises, his voice like the comfort of a caress. “On the next one. On this next one you can come, okay, kitten?”

Taekwoon nods, some of the tension bleeding out of him at Wonshik’s permission. He can do this. He can hold out for just a few seconds longer. He’s going to make him proud.

“I know you will. You’re so good, Taekwoon. You’ve been doing so well. Listening to everything I say, you’ve been perfect. You’re always perfect for me.”

His voice is getting quieter and quieter, Taekwoon straining to make out the words over his own panting breaths rasping in his ears. His thighs quiver in anticipation of it, breath catching as Wonshik’s lips touch the shell of his ear, voice a smooth blend of honey and velvet as he finally murmurs, “My good boy.”

Taekwoon’s eyes roll back and he convulses, his back arching and toes curling as his legs spasm. His orgasm crashes through him, his cock twitching wildly as he shoots spurt after spurt into the air, and he’s only vaguely aware of Wonshik’s soft gasp by his ear, like he’s in awe of what he's just seen.

Taekwoon cries out as Wonshik wraps a hand around him to wring every drop of his orgasm out of him, whispering _Good boy_ one more time which has Taekwoon whimpering as a renewed pulse of come jets from the tip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Wonshik breathes, and then he’s moving, climbing out from behind him. Taekwoon is too weak to stay upright, flopping backwards and watching through half-lidded eyes as Wonshik places a knee either side of his thighs, tugging down his waistband. He’s barely gotten a hand around himself before he’s coming, groaning low in his throat as his hips jerk and he paints Taekwoon’s stomach with his come.

He sits with his head thrown back for a few long seconds, breathing heavily, until he manages to look down at him with hunger in his eyes to take in the view. He smears the final trickle of come dribbling from his slit over Taekwoon’s skin before he leans down to lick him clean of both their releases, moaning softly all the while even though most of Taekwoon’s has probably landed on the carpet. He gently lifts Taekwoon’s spent cock and suckles at the tip for the final drop, looking up at him through his lashes.

“Yours,” Taekwoon whispers, tracing his fingertips over his cheek. Wonshik shuts his eyes and moans, tilting his head into the touch.

He crawls back on the bed and up Taekwoon’s body where he still lays with his legs over the edge, trailing kisses all the way up to his lips.

“That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Wonshik murmurs into his mouth and Taekwoon hums.

“You always say that.”

“And it’s always true.” He lifts his head to look at him, a smile shining in his eyes. “I wasn't sure if you could really do it.”

“Neither was I,” Taekwoon slurs, exhausted.

Wonshik presses their foreheads together. “I told you I wouldn't need a punishment in case you moved. You were so perfect.”

Taekwoon whines. “No more.”

Wonshik chuckles and kisses him once more before helping him up the bed and under the covers. He’s about to slip in beside him when Taekwoon presses a hand to his chest. Wonshik looks affronted.

“ _I’m_ resting, _you’re_ cleaning the carpet,” Taekwoon says in explanation.

Wonshik pouts. “You made the mess.”

“And whose fault is that?” he asks, cracking an eye open.

Wonshik beams down at him with pride and Taekwoon breathes a laugh.

“The quicker you finish, the quicker you can join me, and the quicker we can start a second round,” he points out and Wonshik is off the bed and out of the room before he’s even finished speaking.

Taekwoon smiles and lets his head drop back against his pillow. After the delicious torture Wonshik just put him through, he won’t be held accountable if he falls asleep before his boyfriend gets back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! That scene in the gif from Leo's MV is such a gift *_* (the rest of the video too haha)  
> I did wonder if I should write in that Wonshik had set up a camera, but ended up leaving it out. If you want to imagine they started recording just before the fic starts, feel free! (It would be a shame to not have documented it haha)
> 
> As always, you can find me [@chimwonshik](http://chimwonshik.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
